


You have That Effect On Me

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine kisses him, Kurt is fairly certain it's the best kiss he will ever have in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have That Effect On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during/after a scene from 2x16. Title is from the song "6 Months" by Hey Monday.

When Blaine kisses him, Kurt is fairly certain it's the best kiss he will ever have in his entire life.

Or at least that's what it feels like, anyway. All those nights of imagining himself in Rachel's place during Spin the Bottle don't even begin to do it justice - the way Blaine's lips feel pressed to his, softer than Kurt imagined but not slippery like Brittany's were (and god, the way his stomach just _twists_ up hotly with want when Blaine kisses him, that's new too), and the way Blaine tastes, the way it's second nature to move his mouth with Blaine's, to taste more, to want to feel Blaine's lips between his own.

Kurt's mostly trying to remember how to breathe after, wondering if Blaine cares how red Kurt's ears must be, or how watery his eyes are, or how goofy his smile; wondering if Blaine knows how long his eyelashes look when the light hits them, too. Kurt can't ever remember being this aware of his surroundings, of ever caring that much.

And then, when Blaine kisses him again, Kurt decides he can wait until later to decide which kiss is the best kiss of his life.

"Yes," Blaine breathes out, hot against Kurt's lips, and Kurt has no idea what it means but he agrees, oh _god_ does he agree. He likes cupping Blaine's face like this, even if Blaine's hair is stiff from the gel, stiff enough Kurt's afraid to tangle his fingers into it like he really wants to, like he dreamed about that night Blaine slept in his bed. Blaine's kissing harder, bracing one hand on the desk right next to Kurt's, and-- breathing, right, remembering to breathe is important too.

Blaine starts to angle his kisses lower, sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth - and oh, there's the hot twisting in his stomach again, Kurt could definitely get used to that feeling - and Kurt tries to chase Blaine's mouth, doesn't ever want to stop kissing now that he has this, now that he knows what it can _feel_ like.

Blaine laughs and drops his hand down to Kurt's knee, squeezing, and while Kurt's distracted, thinking he can feel the heat from Blaine's fingers through his slacks, Blaine starts to kiss down his jaw - wet, hard kisses that make Kurt drop his own hand down from Blaine's face to squeeze at Blaine's hand, still covering Kurt's knee.

Kurt tilts his head back when Blaine leans in closer, lips sliding down to Kurt's neck, his throat, or at least what little of it peeks out of Kurt's collar, kissing open-mouthed and loud and as desperate and hungry as Kurt feels. Kurt's mouth drops open around a gasp when Blaine sucks a kiss to the front of Kurt's throat and _this_ , just this - Kurt thinks he could do this forever, quite possibly, and never get tired of it, never want Blaine to stop. Except that Kurt is tilting his head back and grabbing at Blaine's shoulders now, fingers curling into the rough material of his blazer and his breath is hitching, hitching, his chest almost aching. Blaine pulls back at once, his mouth still dangerously close to Kurt's, his lips wet and red and-- breathing, right, Kurt is totally breathing. Or pulling in great big gasps of air, same difference.

"Kurt, are-- are you hyperventilating?" Blaine asks, his voice low and rough and Kurt _did that_ , he made that happen. It feels like his ears are on fire but Kurt honestly has no idea how the blood hasn't all rushed down below his waist yet. Kurt drops his hand from Blaine's shoulder to touch Blaine's fingers, still on his knee. Blaine's hands are so warm, and-- oh, right. He asked a question.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt asks, his voice cracking. He winces and reaches up to tug at his tie, loosening the knot so he can unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt, make breathing just a little easier. Kurt watches Blaine watch his fingers as they move, and it almost makes Kurt want to touch his neck, to see if it's still damp from Blaine's kisses.

"You're breathing so hard," Blaine says softly, reaching up with his left hand to cup Kurt's face, and Kurt almost closes his eyes and waits for a kiss until he realizes Blaine's staying still, just staring at him. "Just from this..." Blaine trails off, his thumb brushing over Kurt's cheek, rough from callouses and kind of _incredible_ , really. Kurt never understood why, how anyone could be okay with being naked and vulnerable and touched by another person, but now with the heat stirring low in Kurt's stomach he thinks maybe he understands. And it terrifies him, just a little - even though this is just kissing, just _Blaine_ \- but it's exciting, too, new and hot and-- how could Blaine possibly still be staring at him?

Kurt gives Blaine a shaky smile, letting out a shuddery breath that almost feels like a sigh, and the moment lasts for about five seconds before Blaine's mouth twists up in a grin Kurt could only call cocky or smug, even in this weird haze of infatuation he's finding himself in. Kurt groans inwardly.

"No," Kurt says, thinking that he's worked too hard to let Blaine ruin this for him. "Stop that and just-- c'mere." Kurt grabs Blaine by the lapels of his blazer - that wasn't really intentional, actually, but it'll work - and tugs him forward, kissing him again, his head tilted and his lips open to move with Blaine's.

"Oh," Blaine says, and Kurt kisses him harder because there's no reason to talk, not while Kurt is busy, not while Blaine's lips are so soft and warm and _there_. Kurt lets go of Blaine's blazer, cupping his face instead, smiling into the kiss for a second at how big his hands feel like this. He wonders if his hands are bigger than Blaine's, thinks about lying in bed together and pressing their palms together to compare, and Kurt doesn't even realize he's kissing down Blaine's jaw, still open-mouthed and sucking, until Blaine says, "Oh, _oh_. Okay."

And maybe Kurt's own grin is a little on the smug side now, but he's allowed, because Blaine's breathing hard now, reaching up to touch Kurt's arm and just kind of cling as Kurt sucks at Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, you're--" Blaine tries to say, and Kurt nips at the skin under Blaine's jaw, says, "Shhh." His hands drop from Blaine's face to his collar, wondering if he can loosen Blaine's tie without accidentally choking him, and he doesn't realize he's pulling Blaine forward until Blaine stumbles, his chin bumping into Kurt's nose. Blaine inhales sharply and breathes back out around a laugh, his smile lopsided and his eyes dark and unfocused.

"Oops," Kurt says, his voice rough in a way he could definitely get used to. "I didn't mean to--"

"You're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine says suddenly as Kurt's licking his lips, and Kurt freezes. He wishes for an open window, briefly, when he feels the heat creep into his face. This must be what making out is, then - a whole hell of a lot of warmth. It's a fair trade off, Kurt thinks, for the pleasant way his stomach clenches up and his whole body kind of aches like he can't get enough, like he won't be okay until he's pressed up completely against Blaine. Blaine's still just looking at him, his eyes wide and dark and Kurt has to kiss him again, he has to. Blaine reaches to cup Kurt's head again immediately, his fingers stroking at Kurt's hair, and Kurt tries to lean in closer without falling out of his chair. Which is apparently easier thought than done, since his shoes slip against the floor and he nearly falls on his ass and brings Blaine down with him.

"We should--" Blaine starts, and Kurt's afraid he's going to say "practice" again, so he stands up quickly and tugs Blaine to his feet, leaning back in and thrilling a little at how he has to bend his head down to get at Blaine's lips now, how Blaine's arms have to reach up to stroke at his hair again. Kurt's not entirely sure where to put his hands, but before he can decide, Blaine starts backing up, moving to sit on the table, and Kurt pulls back with a yelp.

"No!" he says hurriedly, and Blaine freezes, his eyes going wide and a little panicked. "No, no," Kurt says again, grabbing for Blaine's hand. "No, just-- there are rhinestones all over that table, and I have them laid out in color order. It will take forever to find them all if we scatter them."

Blaine looks a little like he wants to laugh, but whatever, that had taken a _long time_ to get in order. Kurt looks around the room quickly and tugs Blaine toward the back wall. It's a nice, long way from the table and Kurt's stomach swoops pleasantly at the surprised noise Blaine lets out when Kurt backs him up against the wall. Kurt still feels out of breath, almost embarrassingly so, but then Blaine's got that hungry look on his face and he's surging forward, hands settling at Kurt's waist and holding tight while they kiss.

When Kurt opens his mouth with Blaine's this time his tongue presses forward past Blaine's lips, hesitant but desperate to try, wanting _more_. Blaine shudders a little - and Kurt _feels_ it, they're standing so close together - and his hands tighten when he flips their positions, pressing Kurt into the wall instead. Kurt puts his arms around Blaine's shoulders, almost instinctively, really, because of the number of times he's thought about it, even after he realized Blaine was actually shorter than him. His fingers curl into the hair at the back of Blaine's neck, and now gel doesn't matter so much because Blaine shudders again at the touch of Kurt's fingertips.

"Your-- your hands are on my hips," Kurt says faintly after Blaine's done loosening his own tie, unbuttoning the top buttons. And they are, they're very much on Kurt's hips, holding him there, warm and solid through the bottom of Kurt's sweater, the top of his slacks.

"Yeah, they are," Blaine breathes out, low and hot against Kurt's mouth. Blaine laughs at the loud sound of Kurt inhaling sharply - he can't seem to stop, this is all so _new_ and balancing breathing while kissing is a lot trickier than Kurt had been led to believe - and he kisses Kurt, hard enough that Kurt's lips are starting to feel sore. Kurt whines a little, then, the sound muffled between them even as Blaine leans back to trace his tongue over Kurt's lips, to slide his hands up Kurt's sides underneath his sweater. Kurt tries to lean forward, into the touch and closer to Blaine and closer to his _mouth_ , but they're already so close, Kurt sucking hard at Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine's hips pressed against Kurt's, and that's-- oh, _oh_ , that's Blaine's--

"Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt!" Wes's voice calls from the doorway. "You're both late for-- oh my."

Kurt squeaks. He actually squeaks, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder and totally throwing Blaine under the bus so that he's the one who has to acknowledge it when Wes clears his throat and says, "I trust that despite this frankly bafflingly long overdue development, you'll both take care to remember in the future that your commitment to The Warblers must remain a top priority, yes?"

"Of course," Blaine says without turning around to face Wes. His fingers are still stroking at Kurt's sides, and Kurt wants nothing more than to shiver and press close again, to keep going, to memorize the way it had felt with Blaine hard against him, but then Wes clears his throat again, pointedly. "If I may be so kind as to ask," Blaine says evenly, "may we have just a moment alone? I promise we'll be along quickly."

"Oh, I suppose," Wes says, his voice suddenly far less stiff and formal. "I'm sure I can find something to discuss in your absence." Kurt hears the doors close behind Wes as he leaves, and he lets out a long sigh and slumps forward a little, laughing breathlessly into Blaine's neck.

"There is no way we're keeping this a secret, are we?" Kurt asks.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine says. "Wes is the biggest gossip I know. Forget The Warblers, the entirety of Dalton will probably know by tomorrow."

"Oh," Kurt says, smiling a little to himself at the thought.

"Is that-- is that okay?" Blaine asks, stepping back and looking at Kurt searchingly. "Because I can go, right now, I can catch him and explain, he'll understand, Kurt. _I'll_ understand," Blaine adds quietly.

"No," Kurt says, darting in and kissing Blaine again, quick and soft. "No, it's not that. It's just..."

"Weird?" Blaine offers.

"Extremely," Kurt says, relieved that Blaine understands. "It's good-weird, though. I promise."

"Yeah?" Blaine reaches up and brushes Kurt's hair down where his fingers must have pushed it out of place.

"Yeah," Kurt assures him, buttoning Blaine's shirt back up for him and tightening his tie.

"Hey," Blaine says, catching Kurt's hands before he can drop them and stepping forward. "After practice we should finish up Pavarotti's casket. I'll help."

"I'd like that," Kurt says, resisting the urge to actually swoon a little when Blaine ducks down and kisses Kurt's knuckles before letting go of his hands. "But if you think you get any say in rhinestone placement," Kurt adds, hurriedly fastening his own buttons and fixing his tie, "you are sorely, sorely mistaken."

  



End file.
